Farewell, My Love...
Farewell, My Love... is a mission in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas given to protagonist Carl Johnson by Varrios Los Aztecas leader Cesar Vialpando from The Panopticon in Red County, San Andreas. Despite the mission being given by Cesar, he does not appear. It is also the final physical appearance of Catalina. Mission Catalina arrives at the meet. She kisses her new lover, as Carl notices her. Catalina complains about what Carl is doing; racing instead of treating her well, after what she had done for him. Carl argues that it's Catalina's fault, saying it's 'just business'. However, Catalina actually meant that she had feelings for him. Carl contradicts that he raced for the both of them, trying to fix relations between the two. However, Catalina already has another lover, Claude. She then challenges Carl to a race, wanting to prove that Carl is jealous and a coward. Carl and Catalina get in their respective vehicles as the race starts. Carl speedily traverses to different areas of Red County until he reaches the finish line near the town of Montgomery first. As Catalina and Claude reach the finish line, she complains that Carl had an advantage. After his victory, Carl asks what his reward is, thinking it would either be a pink slip or money. What she gives him, however, is a deed to a garage in San Fierro. They need Claude's vehicle, as they will go off to Liberty City, and after another light argument, Catalina and Claude leave. Mission Objectives In order to complete the mission the player must: *Win the race. Reward There is no actual reward for completing this mission, aside from unlocking Are You Going to San Fierro?. Trivia *A different model is used for the ZR-350 in the cutscene. The cutscene variant features default wheels and a highly reflective paintjob (this kind of paintjob isn't seen anywhere else in the game), but the model used in the race is black, with off-road tyres. *No matter what vehicle Carl brings to the mission, he will be forced to race in a ZR-350 modded with off-road tyres. Unfortunately the vehicle has very poor handling, and a tendency to spin out and flip over at the slightest provocation. This also means that whatever vehicle Carl brings is not allowed to be used in the race. It can be seen behind the starting line and can be retrieved via failing the mission. *In the introductory cutscene of Xbox 360 version, there is another ZR-350 behind Catalina's Sadler, that doesn't appear in the other versions of the game. *The race map is the exact reverse of the one featured in Wu Zi Mu, and is also the "Badlands B" track. *The post-mission phone call is a reference to the Quentin Tarantino film Pulp Fiction. *The song playing at the end of the mission is "Personal Jesus" by Depeche Mode, which can also be heard on Radio X. *The name of this mission may be a reference to the 1975 film Farewell, My Lovely. *In the files of the game, unused voice tracks of Catalina taunting Carl during the race by complimenting Claude's sex appeal can be found. They were presumably cut for being too distracting for players during the race. **These voice tracks, if they were not cut from the game, would have revealed Claude's name for the first time. However, it is not until after the mission Home Coming where Claude's name is revealed. Map Gallery Farewell,MyLove...-GTASA.jpg Walkthrough FarewellMyLove-GTASA-SS1.png|Claude is working on his car, while he and the other racers wait for the race. FarewellMyLove-GTASA-SS2.png|Catalina arrives. FarewellMyLove-GTASA-SS3.png|Catalina takes a crowbar out of her truck, comes over to Claude and kisses him on the cheek. FarewellMyLove-GTASA-SS4.png|She then turns to Carl and angrily walks over to him, making him wonder what he did to anger her. FarewellMyLove-GTASA-SS5.png|She yells insults at Carl. FarewellMyLove-GTASA-SS6.png|Carl asks her what's wrong. FarewellMyLove-GTASA-SS7.png|Catalina takes offence at how Carl goes racing instead of seeing her again, despite telling him that their relationship was over during their last meeting. FarewellMyLove-GTASA-SS9.png|She asks Carl if he prefers cars over women. FarewellMyLove-GTASA-SS10.png|Carl reminds Catalina that she herself ended their relationship. FarewellMyLove-GTASA-SS11.png|Carl's words anger Catalina greatly. FarewellMyLove-GTASA-SS12.png|She slowly walks closer to Carl's ZR-350 and explains her feelings. FarewellMyLove-GTASA-SS13.png|After saying this, Catalina hits Carl's car over the hood with her crowbar. FarewellMyLove-GTASA-SS15.png|She tries to break one of the car's lights, but Carl stops her. FarewellMyLove-GTASA-SS16.png|He pushes her away and tells her to leave his car alone. FarewellMyLove-GTASA-SS17.png|Hoping to not anger Catalina further, Carl tells her that he was racing to help them both. FarewellMyLove-GTASA-SS18.png|Catalina says that she doesn't care about Carl's intentions anymore and that she's in love with another man. FarewellMyLove-GTASA-SS19.png|This greatly confuses Carl, as if Catalina truly didn't love Carl anymore she wouldn't have just caused this scene. FarewellMyLove-GTASA-SS20.png|Catalina says that because of Carl not visiting her, she built up lots of frustration and wanted to release it now. FarewellMyLove-GTASA-SS22.png|Catalina says that smashing Carl's car up felt great and likens it to hitting a man with a frying pan while he sleeps. FarewellMyLove-GTASA-SS23.png|She takes a step back and introduces Claude as her new lover. FarewellMyLove-GTASA-SS25.png|She asks Carl if he's jealous and if he's willing to fight for her. FarewellMyLove-GTASA-SS26.png|Carl tells her that he doesn't care about her leaving him. FarewellMyLove-GTASA-SS27.png|Unable to take rejection, Catalina yells at Carl, calling him a jealous coward. FarewellMyLove-GTASA-SS28.png|She then walks back to Claude and tells everyone that the race can start. FarewellMyLove-GTASA-SS29.png|Claude and Catalina walks to Claude's car, while Carl is left shocked at just how crazy Catalina is. FarewellMyLove-GTASA-SS30.png|The countdown before the race. FarewellMyLove-GTASA-SS31.png|The race begins. FarewellMyLove-GTASA-SS32.png|The first checkpoint. FarewellMyLove-GTASA-SS33.png|The second checkpoint. FarewellMyLove-GTASA-SS34.png|The third checkpoint. FarewellMyLove-GTASA-SS35.png|The fourth checkpoint. FarewellMyLove-GTASA-SS36.png|The fifth checkpoint. FarewellMyLove-GTASA-SS37.png|The sixth checkpoint. FarewellMyLove-GTASA-SS38.png|The seventh checkpoint. FarewellMyLove-GTASA-SS39.png|The eighth checkpoint. FarewellMyLove-GTASA-SS40.png|The ninth checkpoint. FarewellMyLove-GTASA-SS41.png|The tenth checkpoint. FarewellMyLove-GTASA-SS42.png|The eleventh checkpoint. FarewellMyLove-GTASA-SS43.png|The twelfth checkpoint. FarewellMyLove-GTASA-SS44.png|The thirteenth checkpoint. FarewellMyLove-GTASA-SS45.png|The fourteenth checkpoint. FarewellMyLove-GTASA-SS46.png|The fifteenth checkpoint. FarewellMyLove-GTASA-SS47.png|The sixteenth checkpoint. FarewellMyLove-GTASA-SS48.png|The seventeenth checkpoint. FarewellMyLove-GTASA-SS49.png|The eighteenth checkpoint. FarewellMyLove-GTASA-SS50.png|The nineteenth checkpoint. FarewellMyLove-GTASA-SS51.png|The twentieth checkpoint. FarewellMyLove-GTASA-SS52.png|The twenty-first checkpoint. FarewellMyLove-GTASA-SS53.png|The twenty-second checkpoint. FarewellMyLove-GTASA-SS54.png|The twenty-third checkpoint. FarewellMyLove-GTASA-SS55.png|The twenty-fourth checkpoint. FarewellMyLove-GTASA-SS56.png|The twenty-fifth checkpoint. FarewellMyLove-GTASA-SS57.png|The twenty-sixth checkpoint. FarewellMyLove-GTASA-SS58.png|The twenty-seventh checkpoint. FarewellMyLove-GTASA-SS59.png|The twenty-eighth checkpoint. FarewellMyLove-GTASA-SS60.png|The twenty-ninth checkpoint. FarewellMyLove-GTASA-SS61.png|The thirtieth checkpoint. FarewellMyLove-GTASA-SS62.png|The thirty-first checkpoint. FarewellMyLove-GTASA-SS63.png|The thirty-second and final checkpoint. FarewellMyLove-GTASA-SS64.png|Race won. FarewellMyLove-GTASA-SS65.png|After the race, Carl waits for Claude and Catalina to come over and give him the cash or pink-slip he won. FarewellMyLove-GTASA-SS66.png|As Claude calmly walks to check on his car's condition, Catalina storms at Carl, yelling at him and claiming he had an unfair advantage. FarewellMyLove-GTASA-SS67.png|Carl argues with Catalina and says that being a better driver isn't an "unfair" advantage. FarewellMyLove-GTASA-SS68.png|Running out of things to say, Catalina says that despite Carl thinking he's clever, he's completely missing her point. FarewellMyLove-GTASA-SS69.png|Catalina says that Claude lost because he was having sex with her while racing. FarewellMyLove-GTASA-SS70.png|Claude takes a confused look at Catalina upon hearing her excuses, while she continues trying to make Carl jealous. FarewellMyLove-GTASA-SS71.png|Carl takes a peek at Claude over Catalina's shoulder and says that him being able to do so is probably the advantage of the stick shift. FarewellMyLove-GTASA-SS72.png|Carl asks Catalina if they're awarding him with a pink slip or cash. FarewellMyLove-GTASA-SS73.png|Catalina hands Carl some papers that are neither cash, nor a pink slip. FarewellMyLove-GTASA-SS74.png|Catalina starts walking off and says that she won't miss Carl. FarewellMyLove-GTASA-SS75.png|As she starts walking off, Carl calls her and asks her what she just gave him. FarewellMyLove-GTASA-SS76.png|Catalina says that they gave Carl the deed to a garage that Claude owned in San Fierro. FarewellMyLove-GTASA-SS77.png|Catalina says that they won't give Carl a pink slip so they can go to Liberty City. FarewellMyLove-GTASA-SS78.png|Carl is surprised to hear that they'll be going so far away, to the same place that he just recently returned from. He wishes them to have a good time. FarewellMyLove-GTASA-SS79.png|Catalina says that they surely will. FarewellMyLove-GTASA-SS80.png|A small chat breaks out between Carl and Catalina with both trying to prove to the other that they don't care about them going their separate ways. FarewellMyLove-GTASA-SS82.png|Seeing that Catalina is trying to stall for time, Carl tells her to go with Claude and tells her that he won't be missing her. FarewellMyLove-GTASA-SS83.png|Catalina says goodbye to Carl and walks off. FarewellMyLove-GTASA-SS84.png|She signals for Claude to get into the car and start driving, as they begin their journey to Liberty City. FarewellMyLove-GTASA-SS85.png|Mission passed. Video Walkthroughs GTA San Andreas - Walkthrough - Mission 36 - Farewell, my love... (HD)|Original Version GTA San Andreas - iPad Walkthrough - Mission 36 - Farewell, my love... (HD)|Mobile Version GTA San Andreas Remastered - Mission 36 - Farewell my Love... (Xbox 360 PS3)|Remastered Version Navigation }}de:Farewell, My Love... es:Farewell, My Love... fr:Farewell, My Love... ru:Farewell, My Love... Category:Missions Category:Missions in GTA San Andreas Category:Races Category:Land Races Category:Races in GTA San Andreas